SBA Manipulation
Summary Also known as "I AM THE RULES!!!". ONLY GILGAMESH IS CAPABLE OF USING THIS POWER UNLESS HE USES SBA TO MAKE IT OTHERWISE. NO MONGREL, FICTIONAL OR NOT, OP OR DEBATER, CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS FACT. The power to manipulate Standard Battle Assumptions itself. This power was first seen in action when Gilgamesh found himself battling against a Masadaverse character - knowing through the powers of Sha Nagba Imuru that he would need his greatest weapon to stop the OPness in its tracks, he deemed the mongrel worthy of seeing its true power (only because he was 1-A at his peak, mind you). Before Ren could use his Briah to become 9001 times faster than Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes revealed that EA was just a joke, a false weapon whose sole purpose was to hide an even stronger one, that would go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND - the true, absolute weapon in his arsenal: SBA. Through its power, Gilgamesh can decide the outcome and conditions of a battle before it even starts. No staff member, wanker, debater, downplayer, much less a character can do anything about it but conform to the laws of the King of Heroes because Gilgamesh himself is the Rules. Like SBA Embodiment or something. He displayed that this power has no limits whatsoever when he made Ren Fuji utterly helpless by changing the Battle Assumptions at will. According to JustSomeWeirdo, he went as far as writting that "This mongrel cannot go faster than me". Granted, Ren Fuji went 1-A and somehow called the entire LDO as well as the Masadaverse and every other character in the wiki, but Gilgamesh changed the Standard Battle Assumptions so that it should be assumed that all his opponents are Garbage Tier or even �� Tier while he is Memetic Tier, easily defeating them all before the battle even started. It should be noted that there is no known counter for this ability other than, perhaps, killing Gilgamesh before he has a chance to pull it from the gate, but with Sha Nagba Imuru on his side, chances are that he'll have edited the Standard Battle Assumptions way before any mongrel thinks about making a thread with him. Or simply by seducing and dominating him before he can pull it out, as Breinhard did. It's also likely that he can manipulate other things such as Standard Format for various pages, to change any opponent he might have to Garbage Tier or outright making them become Yamcha by making their page exactly the same, hence this is truly a power that makes OmniAbilities look like a joke: Considering that it's extremely likely that Gilgamesh also has Standard Format For Powers and Abilities Manipulation, he can definitely make any power, even omnipowers become even more useless against him than Lower Dimensional Manipulation is useless against a 1-A character. Gallery Notable Contributors * TISSG7Redgrave (created this gold) * FateAlbane (noticed the gold) * Gargoyle One (I would give the credit for creating the thread to him, but Gilgamesh had foreseen it through Sha Nagba Imuru. It's very likely that Gargoyle got manipulated by Gil into making the thread so his role in all of this is questionable. Take it with a grain of salt.) * ThisIsMySwagPack, JustSomeWeirdo, Aizenishere, CrossverseCrisis, Knightofannihilation666, Monarch Laciel, ZERO7772, ALRF, Hizack123, Fabtastic Glasses and others (All added much more gold and gems. Also don't expect me to remember all the names, sorry.) See for yourself... * This Terrible Power in Action Category:Stories Category:Memes Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Tier ??? Category:Powers and Abilities